


Silver, Secrets, and Steel Art

by Punchsomeoneforme, TheirHighestMajesty



Series: Silver, Secrets and Steel [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Big Bang 2020, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Fanart, M/M, Minor Character Death, Torture, Witcher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punchsomeoneforme/pseuds/Punchsomeoneforme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheirHighestMajesty/pseuds/TheirHighestMajesty
Summary: All the Art for the AFTG Big Bang 2020 fic Silver, Secrets and Steel, created bypunchsomeoneforme
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Silver, Secrets and Steel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934458
Kudos: 20
Collections: AFTG Big Bang





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Punchsomeoneforme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punchsomeoneforme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Silver, Secrets and Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592628) by [TheirHighestMajesty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheirHighestMajesty/pseuds/TheirHighestMajesty). 




	2. Blood and Ash In His Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art From Chapter 1, Andrew leaving the burning ruins of the Cat school by [punchsomeoneforme](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/punchsomeoneforme-willyou)


	3. Better Luck Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art from Chapter 3 of Silver, Secrets, and Steel. Andrew and Neil's first meeting by [punchsomeoneforme](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/punchsomeoneforme-willyou)


	4. Hair Turned to Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art by [punchsomeoneforme-willyou on tumblr](https://punchsomeoneforme-willyou.tumblr.com/) for chapter 6 of Silver, Secrets and Steel. Andrew giving Neil a healing potion.


	5. Their Greif Was His Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art by [punchsomeoneforme](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/punchsomeoneforme-willyou) for Chapter 8 of SIlver, Secrets and Steel, Allison mourning Seth at his funeral pyre


	6. Neil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art by [punchsomeoneforme](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/punchsomeoneforme-willyou) for chapter 13 of Silver, Secrets an Steel. Neil being found in the dungeon of the Butcher's fortress after being tortured.


End file.
